The Suffering to End
by imwritingplz022
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games has began and the tributes have their eyes on each other. Cato is finding that he is fixated on Katniss and shes not deniying that she likes him. They say the Hunger games change you but Katniss is changing write befor her eyes. Cato coming on to Katniss brought a whole new revolution to the Capitol as they fight for Cato and Katniss... not apart but together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my fellow Catoniss fans, this is my first story and im hoping you guys like it. This story is how I see that cato would come onto katniss and how she would react! **** PLZ REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**-T for now might turn to M later cause of course Cato ;) **

The suffering to End

Cato's POV

Why did she bother me so much! She's a simple slum from district 12; I don't even remember her name. I let out a grunt "what's got your panties twisted" said I high pitched voice next to mean, clove. I didn't meet her eyes, we volunteered to win, not to be fixated by a district 12 rat. "Nothing" forms at the end of my tongue. "Bullshit" I looked at her, she was in her training outfit, which was to tight for my body but she was so petite that it didn't matter. "Ugh" I growled, "wow, no Cato you're not at all animal like" she said rolling her eyes. I don't give a fuck about how I seemed to other people. "Yah and you're so human like" I snap, "well at least I don't growl like a little bitch" her sharp voice pipes up. "Neither do I, I growl like a man" I reach down and try to touch her ass but she turns around and twist my wrist, the grin doesn't leave my face though. All the tributes are filing out to leave the training room but I see her stay behind and without her partner, perfect. " I'm gonna stay" I say "whatever" I hear her say, she cares so much about me.

Katniss's POV

I stay behind to shoot the bow and arrow; it's my only chance to before the games. I'm sure that everybody left, I looked around the center, nobody was there. I took the bow off the rack and the arrows from the tube holding them, I pulled the string back, my breath was only thing I could here. I released and the arrowed punctured the dummy in the heart. I smiled, Bulls-eye. "Nice shot sweetheart" I turn around to see the blonde from district 2. His outfit like everybody else's was too tight but I wasn't going to complain. "shit" the word slips my mouth before I can think about it. The grin that slips across his face makes me know I just gave him the upper hand. He presses me against the wall, his hands on my waist, I flinch. "What, girl on fire can't take the heat" his words mock me and he's well aware of it. He was close, to close for me at least although I've never touched a boy but Gale. He leans down and kisses me roughly. I should pull away but I couldn't, his lips were pulling me in. he was completely controlling me and I was looking the amateur I was. I kissed back my lips pushing against his as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in. He pulled back smiling cocky as shit. He walked away "Fuck" I mumbled that wasn't the best move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, IM AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've had all my test and tournaments every weekend. Also a case of writers block, although that's kind of funny since I only wrote 1 update ;P**

**-I don't own the hunger games and you're probably well aware of that! Although I seriously wished I owned Alexander Ludwig! Admit it he's pretty damn hot. **

The suffering to End

Katniss's POV

Damn it, Blondie from 2 was totally getting in my head now. He was a totally (excuse my language) DICK! Every damn day h would flirt with me during training and every damn day I find myself flirting back! Why couldn't he just move on already to another kid he could annoy the shit out of? I'm in the training room for the last until I get into the arena. Once again were in the tight uniforms that fit like skin, and once again I find myself staring at Cato in his skin tight outfit. Before I know it the big brute from 2 is walking over to the spear throwing station where I'm at. Don't ask why I'm at the spear throwing station but if you must know I have to be with Peeta the whole time and he was practically whining to get to throw a spear although he wasn't very good at. I just stand behind him the whole time and cross my arms with a genuine bored expression. Blondie walks over to the throwing station next to Peeta and picks up a spear that was on the rack. "Wow, what a nice rack" he hesitates slightly before adding "of spears". I growl under my breath at his inappropriate comment that I knew was directed to me, it's quite but I know he hears me because he starts chuckling under his breath. Peeta picks up a spear and throws it, it ended up missing his target by a couple inches but still hits the dummy; he seems proud but to the careers that was the shot they made when they were 8. "Nice throw, man" Cato says fully soaked with sarcasm as he throws the spear perfectly and his it straight where the heart would be. Peeta doesn't get the sarcasm and smiles and thanks Cato. WHY THE HELL WAS HE SO STUPID! I thought in my head as I notice that Peeta walks away to the camouflage station, but I stay at the spear throwing station wondering why Cato came over in the first place. "Why do you have to pick at Peeta?" I ask him with annoyance in my ever word. Cato stops throwing his spear for half a sec, turns around and comes again a little to close for my liking "Why not" he says under his breath but at the same time so loud, his breath tickles my ears and sends shivers down my back as I stared into his ice blue eyes.

Cato's POV

Dayum I was falling for this girl and hard. I stopped in the middle of talking to clove to walk over to lover boy and fire girl at the spear throwing station. I knew I was gonna pay for that with clove and pay I did. After I got done "talking" to Katniss and making fun of lover boy, the trainers announced that it was the end of training for today. We just made it into the elevator before clove jumped all over me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" she scream, I just shrug and say "I wanted to go throw some spears". "Whatever you just wanted to talk to fire bitch" I don't respond to this because honestly I didn't care, she finally sighed and looked at me, " so how'd your flirting go anyways?" she asked I noted sarcasm in her voice but when did she not speak with sarcasm spitting at every words. I looked at her and smirked "o, I know my fire girl"I hesitated before I went on "and I know I got her". During dinner Clove seemed to causally bring up how good looking the tributes are. Clove turned to me and said "Anybody you got your eye on?" I felt the heat crawl up my neck and I just stared at her. THAT DAMN BITCH! My mentors looked at me, shit, no way of getting out of it now….right?

**Ok so that's my story about CATNISS! I'm hoping for some reviews and I want to thank true goddess for the review **** I'm gonna start making my chapters longer and DO NOT WORRY SCHOOL IS OUT so I will have all the time in the world to think about fanfic and then update… also thinking about how sxy Alexander Ludwig is ;) THX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ok so this is gonna be a long story with multiply point of views. How do you guys like the stories. Btw the way I'm not gonna make these stories to fluffy b/c I don't think that's how that would happen. Also I'm gonna be picking on a lot of people with a lot of sarcasm coming from Katniss and Cato. **

**-I don't own the hunger games and if you're reading my grammar then you already know that ;) thanx for the support guys and plz review! **

The Suffering to End

Cato's POV

Damn it, Clove! Why the hell did you have to bring that up? Now Brutus and Enobaria are staring at me expecting a fucking answer. My lips are in a thin line and I look up at Brutus to meet his eyes as I cuss out clove under my breath. "I don't know" I say while I look at Brutus but I know that's an unacceptable answer, he hated those words like I hated weakness. "They all seem pretty fugly to me" I say trying to set any wondering minds clear but clove has to open her mouth to make their thoughts wonder again. "but that girl from 12 seems pretty cute this year" she spits her words like poison and I just about smile at how hard those words must have been to say until I realized she's taunting me again. I just stare at her and if looks could kill she would have died a thousand different ways by now. FUCK. "What do you think, Cato" the woman next to me said. She had dark caramel skin with black flowing hair, she would have been extremely beautiful if she didn't have two golden fangs with totally turned me off. "Damn" I thought to myself, "whenever I have a boner id just tell Enobaria to smile for me". Yes it was that fucking bad. "she's ok, doesn't really stand out in my head" I say trying to get them to drop the subject but there are 3 people at the table, 2 are victors and the other is clove, and there was no fucking way I was gonna win that. "That's now what you said while you flirting with her" clove said it so quietly but she could have screamed and get the same effect, she was smirking, son of a bitch. "You're flirting with a slum from 12" Brutus said so much anger in his voice it sent shivers down my back. He stabbed the steak on his plate and looked up at me. "I mean goddamn boy how horny are you" he said staring at me, I could see the electric run through his eyes. "Why the fuck do you have a problem with that?" I said staring back at Brutus. "So you admit you do?" Enobaria spoke up and I find myself staring at her gold fangs, god those things are creepy as shit. I growl at her, knowing she's trying to us my anger against me. I get up from chair, pushing it back so hard that it would have fallen over if I hadn't caught it. I leave without excusing myself and our crazy weird escorter from the capital gasp at my "unneeded rudeness". I role my eyes at her pitchy voice that annoys the shit out of me. I walk to my room and I hear Brutus yelling at me telling me to come back now. "Fuck you" I say back before I shut the door to my room and lay on my bed. "Shit" I mumble "what the hell I have gotten myself into". I lay on my bad until my eyelids become heavy and I slip under to covers after stripping down to my boxers and fall asleep quickly. I look at the clock, it was 2:40 in the morning, whoever was knocking at my door was gonna get the shit beating out of them. I smirk as I walk to the door. Damn I hope its Brutus who is knocking at my door.

Katniss's POV

After the trainer announced that training was over, yes I was done talking to Cato and his annoying riddles for answer. I walk to the elevator and jump into the one with Peeta and the boy girl from 11. We don't talk and honestly I enjoy the silence, Peeta has been trying to engage me in conversation all day I was about to beat the shit out of him if he brought up our strategy in the games 1 more time. The elevator stops at 11 and the girl jumps off the elevator, skipping down the hall way and Peeta and I continue to ride the elevator until it gets to the 12th floor. He walks towards the dining room but I keep walking to my bedroom and close the door. I didn't want to eat anything tonight and I defiantly didn't walk to Haymitch, Peeta, and the worst fucking one, Effie, she couldn't keep her mouth shut and defiantly would push off the edge I'm already so close to. I lay on my bed and fall asleep quickly to the silence and numbness that over takes my body. I dream of a blonde boy with ice blue eyes. I wake up instantly and am pissed when I realize I'm dreaming of Cato. Damn it, Blondie was getting to me and I had the sudden urge to punch him. My alarm clock goes off at 9 in the morning and at 9:05; Effie is pounding down my door telling it's the day. She was annoying at shit. I get out of bed and put on my training outfit for the last time and look in the mirror. Since I've been at the capitol I've been eating 3 times a day every day and the curves around my hips have began to show and cheeks have began to fill out. I walk out of my room and look at the clock we were supposed to be there at 9:54 and it was already 9:38. Shit. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed at piece of toast, Peeta must have left already because I couldn't find him. I ran out the door and onto the Elevator and smiled when I realized I wouldn't have to share the elevator. Spoke to soon. The elevator stops at the 2nd level. "Please be clove" I say to myself, I have no such luck. The door opens up and a very tired blond boy with ice blue eyes step onto the elevator. His hair is spiked up but it looks more lousy then usual and his eyes are filled with sleep. No matter how tired he gets though he can still send shivers down my back and smirk his ass off as cocky as ever. "Hey, fire girl" he turns to look at me in the corner "do this on purpose" I know he's talking about us being on the elevator alone but all I can do is scowl at him and don't forget BLUSH! I felt the heat spreads to my cheeks going up my neck and look like a total bitch. I don't realize he is walking towards me until he is a step away from me. Worst part yet was my body was totally betraying me. He's inches from me now and I can feel his body heat, I look at the elevator panel, wondering why we weren't moving, it's because nobody hit the stupid button. DAMN IT! He follows my eyes and smirks and in seconds my wrist are pushed up against the elevator walls and no way in hell am I strong enough to push him off but that doesn't mean I won't struggle. He brushes against me and leans down; our lips are a centimeter apart, and he brushes his lips against mine before he pushes them down on mine. His lips are warm and controlling; his breath is minty and makes my lips tingle. I push my body against his and he takes that as a sign to go on. His arm leaves my wrist and travels down to my hips holding me tighter to him. His lips leave mine and I think he done until I feel them on my neck, starting at my jaw line traveling down to where the top of my shirt starts. I moan as he reaches my collar bone and I can feel him smile against my skin. I continues this, sucking at my skin and kissing until I realize what he's doing. DAMN IT, HE WAS GIVING ME A HICKY! My hands drop from the walls and go up his shirt feeling his muscles and I start to kiss him back harder, and move my hand down to his V-line and he moans in my mouth. He licks my lips and I open up my mouth as his tongue enters my mouth and we fight for dominance. How do I lose a dominance competition in my own damn mouth? We make out for a couple more minutes and I start to moan more and more. The elevator dings and both Cato and I let go to see who was at the door. Clove stands there a smirk on her face so scary it makes Cato look like the nice guy. "Fuck" he says, he took the word right out of my mouth as the girl from 2 stands in the elevator doorway.

**How do you guys like it? Shit, now clove found out and you can be sure she is gonna make both of there lives a living hell ;) Thx for reading!**


End file.
